Nous l'avions retrouvé
by Tema24
Summary: Cette fic est un oneshot qui parle du moment de la confrontation finale entre Sasuke et son ancienne équipe. Révélations et sentiments au programme! Avis aux fans de Sasuke : autant vous prévenir, il n'est pas à son


_J' ai eu l'inspiration de cette fic subitement au boulot et je me suis empressée de l'écrire (oui je sais c'est pas bien... honte sur moi...) Mais voila j'espère qu'elle plaira! Encore désolée pour les fans de Sasuke:-)  
pleaaaase laissez moi des commentaires!! j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en penserez!!_

**Nous l'avions retrouvé...**

La nuit devait être tombée depuis longtemps. Kakashi, Sakura et Naruto erraient dans la grotte depuis des heures. La poursuite avait commencé dans la forêt. La mission était claire : retrouver Sasuke et le ramener à Konoha pour qu'il soit jugé en tant que déserteur. L'idée de capturer Sasuke pour l'enfermer ensuite ne réjouissait pas Naruto et Sakura, mais ils avaient convenu que c'était un problème qu'ils règleraient plus tard. L'important était de le retrouver pour commencer.

Ils avaient déjà essayé tant de fois qu'ils ne savaient d'ailleurs plus où chercher, où qu'ils aillent, les indices concernant le jeune Uchiwa semblaient s'évaporer après son passage. Mais cette fois là les données étaient différentes : Tsunade les avait fait appeler en urgence : des chasseurs lui avaient rapporté qu'un combat titanesque avait lieu en ce moment même dans la grande forêt du pays du feu, d'après la description des combattants, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke et Itachi Uchiwa! Les trois ninjas s'étaient précipités au coeur de la forêt pour intervenir mais ils n'en avaient pas eu besoin...

Il avaient trouvé Sasuke debout au milieu d'arbres effrondrés, seul, contemplant devant lui, étendu sur le sol, le corps sans vie de son frère aîné...

Sakura avait imaginé ce moment, tant de fois. Elle n'éprouvait plus la fascination de son enfance pour Sasuke, mais retrouver cet être cher comptait plus que tout pour elle. Elle était sûre que puisqu'il avait enfin accompli sa vengeance, Sasuke allait leur revenir. Il se rapellerait leur amitié, et ils reformeraient une équipe, et là, elle aurait le temps, le temps de savoir qui elle aime vraiment...  
Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas de cette façon, Sasuke les avait accueillis froidement, et leur avait ordonné de partir. Bien sûr, Naruto avait protesté, et elle aussi. Mais Sasuke les avait attaqué, calmement, méthodiquement, sans le moindre état d'âme.

Il avait prononcé des paroles si dures.. si dures qu'elle ne préférait pas y penser maintenant. Elle se contentait de regarder son sensei, Kakashi, qui marchait devant elle.  
Des gouttes de sang perlaient sur les bords du pansements qu'elle lui avait posé. Elle espérait que l'hémoragie n'allait pas reprendre, mais comment en être sûre? Sasuke avait arraché le bras de son ancien sensei, sans pitié, avant de courir et de disparaître dans cette grotte sinistre. Comment avait-il pu autant changer? Pourquoi? Mais surtout, Comment lui pardonner maintenant?

Ils parvinrent au bout du tunnel, ce n'était pas une grotte très profonde en fin de compte. Sasuke était là, assis en tailleur sur le sol, l'air impatienté, comme s'il les attendait.  
"Vous en avez mis du temps. On va pouvoir régler ça maintenant."  
- Pourquoi Sasuke? Pourquoi? hurla Naruto, hors de lui, Tu nous détestes autant que ça?  
- Bien sur que oui crétin. Vous n'avez jamais rien fait à part me rapeller ma faiblesse. Mais ça a changé. Je suis puissant maintenant. Très puissant.  
- Et... qu'est-ce que tu compte faire maintenant Sasuke? demanda Sakura d'une voix faible, les yeux brillants de larmes.  
- Sasukeeeeeee Sasukeeeeeee tu ne sais faire que geindre ma pauvre Sakura! Il éclata de rire et se releva. Il faudrait que tu apprennes un peu la vie maintenant. Tu veux surement que je t'apprenne non? Ca te plairait hein Sakuraaa?  
- Je t'interdit que lui parler comme ça!  
- Ah oui c'est vrai! Le petit Naruto défend sa petite Sakura adorée! Regarde-toi Naruto tu es un raté! Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'elle ne t'aie jamais regardé! Tu n'es rien pour elle!  
Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce regard Sakura? Seriez-vous devenus plus proches à force de me courir après comme des idiots? C'est ça? Mais mon pauvre Naruto, à ton avis, pourquoi reste-elle avec toi? Pour une seule raison, ME retrouver! Tu as compris! Ha ha ha Pitoyable jusqu'à la fin! Tu espèrais quoi exactement?!

Naruto regarda Sakura une seconde puis baissa les yeux, oui Sasuke avait raison, Sakura n'avait jamais cessé de vouloir le retrouver...  
"Comment oses-tu traiter tes amis de cette façon Sasuke? Je n'ai jamais été aussi déçu de ma vie! dit Kakashi. Sa voix était tremblante, voilée par la douleur. Sakura se rapprocha de lui, il n'était pas en état de se battre.   
- Ne vous inquiétez pas Sensei je vais faire ce qui est juste pour une fois, je vais tuer ce pauvre Naruto pour le libérer de ses souffrances! C'est gentil non? Tu ne seras plus aussi pitoyable une fois mort, Naruto, tu ne seras plus rien d'ailleurs, un souvenir tout au plus!  
- Espèce de ... rugit Naruto  
- Et ne t'inquiète surtout pas, ajouta Sasuke en jetant un regard lourd de sous entendus à Sakura pétrifiée par tout ce qu'elle entendait, je pense que maintenant je vais avoir le temps de m'occupper de Sakura à ta place!

Naruto se jeta sur lui, incapable de se maîtriser davantage. Il lança une pluie de coups sur Sasuke qui s'effrondra d'abord puis se releva en projetant Naruto sur le côté. Il propulsa une gerbe de feu sur son adversaire qui l'évita de peu.  
Une aura de chakra rouge s'éleva autour de Naruto alors qu'il se projetait dans les airs pour s'abattre sur son ancien meilleur ami. Il se clona et l'attaqua par les côtés et par derriere. Mais Sasuke s'y était préparé et ils le virent s'élever dans les airs, alors que son corps se recouvrait d'une ombre noire.  
Il écarta les bras et des serpents surgirent de sa poitrine. Ils mordirent violemment deux des clones de Naruto qui disparurent en hurlant de douleur. Les deux serpents s'attaquèrent ensuite à Naruto. Celui saisit le premier d'entre eux qui arriva jusqu'à lui et l'écrasa dans ses mains, furieux mais l'autre s'enroula autour de son bras et il perdit du temps à se débattre, et pendant ce temps, Sasuke l'attaqua par derrière et le frappa à la tête.  
Naruto s'effondra et Sasuke cria en riant : "Tu n'a vraiment pas changé! Toujours aussi incapable! Je n'ai même pas besoin d'utiliser le sharingan.."  
Il ne put finir sa phrase, abasourdi. Le Naruto étendu sur le sol disparut dans un nuage de fumée et Sasuke reçut un violent coup sur la tempe. "Et toi tu n'es pas foutu de reconnaître un clone!" hurla Naruto et le combat reprit de plus belle.  
Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent à échanger des coups de plus en plus violents sous les yeux choqués de Sakura et Kakashi.  
Naruto reçut alors un coup sur le visage qui le fit reculer, du sang coulant le long de son menton. En voyant ça, Sakura sortit subitement de sa torpeur et hurla le nom de Naruto.  
Sasuke et Naruto la regardèrent une seconde puis se firent face de nouveau.  
"Sakura a raison de réagir Naruto, dit Sasuke, avec un sourire inquiétant, "il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses et de conclure ce combat ridicule que tu n'as aucune chance de gagner!"  
Il joignit les mains et des éclairs apparurent tout autour de lui, le dépassant de toute sa hauteur, jusqu'au plafond de la grotte . "Regardez moi bien Kakashi Sensei, je vais tuer Naruto avec la technique que vous avez mis tant de coeur à m'enseigner! Le Chidori!"  
Naruto, qui fixait jusque là Sasuke intensément, regarda Sakura l'air désolé. "Je ne voulais pas ça Sakura, pardonne-moi..."  
Et une boule d'énergie blanche flamboyante, plus grande que toutes celles qu'il avait pu produire auparavant, apparut au creux de sa main.

- Tu as raison de t'excuser Naruto! cria Sasuke, "Elle va te hair pour ça! Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour elle! Finalement nous trouverons peut-être un moyen de nous amuser ensemble une fois qu'elle aura vu toute l'étendue de ton inaptitude Naruto! N'est-ce pas chère Sakura? C'est ce que tu voulais non? Je suis à toi! Mais dès que j'aurais tué ce moucheron! Il rit de plus belle puis prit un ton menaçant : "Mais au fait tu n'oserais pas me frapper à mort Naruto! Comment pourrais-tu? Tu voudrais que Sakura te déteste? Non... Tu es trop sensible mon petit Naruto! Tu as toujours voulu qu'on t'aime! Qu'on reconnaisse ta valeur! Mais c'est fichu Naruto! Personne ne reconnaîtra ta valeur! Et surtout pas ta Sakura adorée! Elle avait choisi entre nous depuis le début!"

Sakura écoutait les paroles de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours pensé aimer et restait pétrifiée. Naruto la regardait, elle le savait, sa main tremblait alors qu'il contenait la force du Rasengan. Elle avait conscience qu'il attendait son approbation, qu'il se sentait coupable, qu'il était en danger, et qu'il l'était encore plus par sa faute parce qu'elle le faisait hésiter.  
Mais choisir entre eux deux? Sa passion pour Sasuke depuis toujours, son amitié pour Naruto, son amitié? Ils étaient devenus si proches ces derniers temps... Naruto était toujours là pour elle, toujours... Si elle le perdait.. si elle le perdait.. Elle avait perdu Sasuke, qu'est-ce que ça lui ferait de perdre Naruto? Est-ce qu'elle avait fait tout ce chemin pour renoncer à Sasuke maintenant? Comment concevoir la vie sans Naruto à ses côtés? Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, comment réagir, comment empêcher ce drame, comment choisir?...  
Sasuke rit encore et courut vers Naruto les bras tendus, la lumière des éclairs autour de lui faisant briller son regard noir. Il allait frapper Naruto, de toute ses forces, pour le tuer, le détruire, lui et tout ce qu'il avait pu représenter pour lui, l'apothéose de sa vengeance envers le monde.  
Et soudain, Sakura comprit.

- Narutoooooooo!  
Sasuke entendit ce cri puis se sentit projeté sur le côté, surpris que Naruto aie pu réagir alors qu'il le voyait juste lever son bras pour répliquer la seconde avant. Mais il avait eu le temps de frapper, il se dit qu'il avait du avoir le temps de casser le bras à ce moucheron même s'il ne savait comment il avait été dévié de sa trajectoire.  
Mais il leva les yeux et vit non pas Naruto devant lui mais Sakura. Son bras gauche pendait, blessé, et on voyait encore le chakra concentré autour de son poing droit, celui qu'elle avait utilisé pour frapper Sasuke.  
Elle s'était jetée entre lui et Naruto et l'avait frappé sur le côté, pour le protéger. Naruto la regardait l'air perdu, la boule d'energie qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lancer encore intacte dans la main.  
Il reprit ses esprits et se précipita pour soutenir Sakura qui chancelait.   
"Sakura pourquoi tu as fait ça! qu'est-ce qui t'a pris! Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée! Pourquoi?!  
Sakura, étourdie par le coup qu'elle venait de recevoir de plein fouet dans l'épaule, balbutia lentement :  
- Je.. je ne veux pas que tu meures Naruto.. Bats-toi s'il-te-plait.. je ... je t'aime Naruto.  
Elle ferma les yeux et se serra contre lui un instant puis le repoussa : "Vas y maintenant... il nous hait.. nous.. le village.. il va continuer à nous faire du mal..on doit le faire... tu dois le faire.. je t'aime..

Sasuke observa la scène interloqué puis se mit à hurler :  
"Alors tu as choisis cet imbécile petite idiote! Vous allez mourir ensemble puisque c'est comme ça! Tu avais au moins raison sur un point : j'ai détruit ce qu'il restait de ma famille aujourd'hui, je vais terminer ce que j'ai commencé en détruisant tout ce qui me lie à mon passé répugnant! Je vais détruire Konoha!  
Il courut alors vers eux et Naruto se précipita vers lui.  
Alors, pour la seconde fois depuis le départ de Sasuke, le Chidori et le Rasengan s'affrontèrent.  
Les deux ninjas disparurent derrière un écran de lumière brillante, Kakashi parvint à bouger assez vite malgré sa blessure pour rejoindre Sakura et l'éloigner. Ils regardèrent la lumière briller de plus en plus dans un vacarme assourdissant. Les murs tremblèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la lumière disparaissent laissant derrière elle un nuage de poussière.  
Sakura essayait désespérement de voir ce qui se trouvait derrière toute cette poussière et ne parvenait pas à distinguer les détails de la scène. Le corps d'un jeune homme était étendu sur le sol et l'autre était debout devant lui. Elle osa s'approcher et s'aperçut qu'il pleurait. Et c'est là qu'elle le reconnut enfin.  
- Naruto!  
Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il la serra contre lui longuement. Ensemble, il regardèrent le corps de celui qu'il avaient tant cherché, tant aimé, et que finalement il n'avaient pas pu sauver.  
Quand Sakura réussit à étouffer ses sanglots, elle dit à Naruto :  
- Je suis désolée, je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai fait endurer. Je ne mérites pas que tu me pardonnes... Je..  
Mais il ne la laissa pas continuer, il lui posa un doigt sur le lèvres :  
- Non, Sakura, non, je t'aime...

_Voilà c'est fini! C'est un peu triste... Mais j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire alors voilà  
Laissez moi des com!!  
bye_


End file.
